Infectious Love
by angelscarrycrossbows
Summary: Kali Steward wakes up to find the world has turned to darkness. Walkers, everywhere. Alone she sets out for a safe zone only to find herself bumping into an old friend whilst being attacked; Daryl Dixon. The two go back to the group and they struggle to keep their feelings low for each other and struggle to survive. But of course, things get heated in an apocalypse...


**PROLOGUE **

All week had been the same for me. That feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was coming. I wasn't psychic, obviously; there is no such thing, I don't believe in any of that crap. There was something there though and it was coming fast... Whatever it was.

I turned round; stopping my gaze from the un-changing scenery of the blurring trees that wizard past the window, and looked at my mother. She was so proud of me for the job I had got. It wasn't much, just a local manager at the small store down the road but apparently to her this was huge. I mean I'm not discouraging myself, and I'm proud of what I did but I couldn't honestly see what all the big fuss was about.

"Mum, can we stop off at the grocery store please? I need to get a few bits before I head home later."

"Oh, aren't you staying the night?" My mother had that pleading sound in her voice. It had been like this ever since dad had left. She was lonely and I lived a mile out of town.

"Not tonight mum, I can't. I have work tomorrow... Remember?" She chuckled softly at that, remembering my magnificent triumph of the local manager post.

"Okay sweetie, then of course we can. Be quick though I have to get back in time to watch the news."

As soon as the car came to a halt I slid out of the seat and skipped my way into the store browsing quickly for a cheap ready meal and dessert. I looked around suddenly noting the silence and eeriness of the shop. Shaking my head I walked to the counter but no one was there to scan my items. I had worked here before I had moved out of mum's house so I quickly scanned my items, paid what I had to and left a quick note for the shopkeeper to tell him what I had done.

Looking around once more before giving up, I walked back out to the car and hoped in.

"Got everything you needed?" My mum asked quietly.

"Yep, think so. All ready for my shift tomorrow" I added a wink at the end to let her know that I was partially excited.

In reality all I could think of was the sheer amount of work I would be faced with straight away and I wasn't exactly the happiest girl in the world. I would have to work the Friday though, I got the weekend off and then back to work on the Monday. Maybe that feeling in my gut was something to do with work, or friends or family? I tried to ignore it for the most part of the day.

My mum turned up the radio slightly just as the 6 'o clock news came on.

_"…The illness has claimed its first few victims in the early hours of this morning. It claimed the lives of Ashley Black; 26 years old from Los Angeles, John Steeds; 17 years old from Orlando and 64 year old Emily Green from Michigan. The illness has not had a cured developed for it yet so we ask all areas that have a code-red infected zone to stay in the safety of your own homes. Do not, I repeat do not go outside for whatever circumstances. The National Guard will be coming round to all houses with supplies. Scientists are doing all they can to develop a cure. Up next is Johnny with the list of code-red areas, take it away Johnny."_

_"Thanks Jim, right here goes the list. California, Florida, Iowa, Maryland, Missouri, New Jersey, Ohio, South Carolina, Vermont and finally Wyoming. Just as Jim said guys, stay in those houses, help is on its way. Safe places to go to will be announced as soon as reinforcements are up. Stay safe out there guys, Johnny out." _

I turned the radio off. It was crap, the whole lot of it. Infection? Surely they would have had a cure for it before the outbreak? So what it had claimed three innocent people's lives, so did swine flu?

I looked over at my mum, seeing her worried face I put a hand on her knee. She turned to face me with a dreaded look of fear on her face.

"Do you think it's as bad as what they are saying it is?" She asked me shakily.

"No mum, I don't think it is, but don't pin your hopes up on anything." I regretted saying the last bit but it needed to be said. My mum turned back to the road.

About ten minutes later she dropped me off outside my house. After the usual muttering of goodbyes and a rather surprising hug she drove away in a hurry as if to not wait around for anything to get her. I walked into my house and immediately put my ready meal into the micro-wave. I was starving so I didn't wait to get dinner prepared.

I spent the most part of that evening flicking through my favourite television shows and eating random junk food. Eventually I decided to drag myself upstairs after getting my bag ready for the following morning. Collapsing on my bed, I switched the light off at my bedside table, turned over and closed my eyes; drifting off into a heavy sleep.

**-The next morning-**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Fuck" My arm searched the ringing alarm on the bedside table. I eventually found it and scrambled out of bed. The clock read 6:00. Way too early. Regardless, I walked into the bathroom to freshen up and have a shower before going downstairs and switching on the television. Immediately I noticed the faint signal. That was weird because I had always had good signal where I lived. The weather seemed fine. I shrugged it off, switched the telly off and got myself breakfast.

After breakfast I decided to get dressed into something formal. Well, as formal as I could get. My outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, tightly fitted black blazer and converse. I thought I looked presentable so I grabbed my keys and walked to the door.

I regretted opening up the door as soon as I had opened it. I didn't know what they were or who they were but they were everywhere. Crowding the streets and walking up and down. I almost screamed but something told me not to. It's almost as if I knew that they would hear me and possibly come after me.

Silently I sneaked out the front door. Luckily enough my actual front yard was clear and if they weren't that fast I could make it to my car. I snuck up to my car and unlocked it. Diving inside and shutting the door as quietly as I could, I put the keys into the ignition and started the engine. My theory had been correct. As soon as the low thrumming sound of the engine started they all started at me and started to make their way over to the car. I slammed the reverse on dodging them all on my way and sped off down the road as fast I could.

Was this the disease?

I turned the radio on and searched for a signal, finally getting one about a mile or two away from my house. Jim Jeffery's voice came on in a hurried blitz and it sounded like he was having a panic attack.

_"Get out of your house and get to a safe zone! There should be signs up directing you where to go. I repeat get out of your houses and get to a safe zone. There's no hope now for us just get out of wherever you are as quickly as you can!"_

I sighed and wiped a clammy hand across my forehead. My mother was smart enough to get into a safe zone. For now I had to get to a safe zone. I might as well try to keep myself safe from this living nightmare.

I got about 30 more miles out of my cheap car before it started spluttering. I looked down at the diesel gauge and it was near enough empty. I had another mile or two out of it before I would have to get out and search for a safe zone on foot.

I was right. My car spluttered to a complete stop and luckily enough outside looked pretty empty. I grabbed my mobile, keys and bag and started my long walk up interstate 285. I figured there would be a safe zone in Atlanta at least.

I looked down at my watch and saw the time. 9:00. Great, even if work had needed me in today I was already late for my first day… as a manager! I'm sure they would understand though and it was the least of my worries.

I got about half a mile up the interstate when I heard a faint muffling sound behind me. I thought it was just a figure of my imagination but apparently not. I turned around to find one of those things heading towards me at a remarkable pace, faster then what I was walking. I gasped as it almost got hold of me but instead pushed me to the ground.

I knew this was it, I wasn't prepared to die but I didn't want to fight much either. My reflexes thought differently however as an ear-piercing scream came out and I tried with all my might to shove the rotting body off of me.

I kicked at it trying to aim for a painful area as it tried to bite into my neck. What the hell? Man-eating people?! I screamed for help, but even I knew that no-one would hear me out here as the place was deserted.

Just as the zombie like thing almost took a chunk out of my neck an arrow shot into the things head. I gasped as the body went limp and collapsed onto me. My head was spinning and my eyes went fuzzy. I felt the weight of the body being removed off of me and I saw a man standing over me, I went to scream again before he picked me up and covered my mouth.

"Bloody hell, if it isn't you. Hang on in there, I'll get you to safety" The voice was mumbled and I recognised it from somewhere. I let my head fall back and my brain went unconscious.


End file.
